xmen_movies_by_deadpool_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangel
Angel (also known as Archangel, born Warren Worthington III) was a mutant who had the ability to fly with large, white-later-metallic wings. Biography X-Men: Apocalypse In 1983, Angel is part of a fight club in Berlin in which mutants are pitted against each other. He manages to take down his tenth opponent Blob. He is later put up against a fearful Nightcrawler who keeps evading Angel instead of fighting, which forces Angel to tell him to fight or they will both be killed. Nightcrawler builds up the courage to fight Angel and takes him down, but in the process causing him to hit the electric fence surrounding them and frying and damaging one of Angel's wings. Angel and Nightcrawler escape, with the latter being rescued by Mystique. Angel hides away and turns to boozing until he is approached by Apocalypse to become one of his four horsemen. His broken wings are fixed when Apocalypse grafts metal to them. He accompanies the Horsemen to Xavier's Mansion to kidnap Charles. In Cairo, when the X-Men come to stop Apocalypse and the Horsemen, Angel and Nightcrawler have a rematch, as Angel is tasked with guarding Apocalypse's body and Nightcrawler is trying to rescue Professor X. During the fight, Nightcrawler manages to trap Angel but the mutant eventually escapes from his confines. When the X-Men retrieve Charles and are escaping on their jet, Angel carries Psylocke to help confront them. Psylocke cuts through the roof and they both enter; however, Nightcrawler teleports them away as Jean Grey sabotages the jet's controls. Psylocke manages to escape but Angel is trapped in the jet when it crashes. A furious Apocalypse later comes across Angel, his eyes closed and blood on his face, calling him "useless". Personality Angel appears to be British. He appears to have no connection to his family anymore and is proud of his mutation. His personality is somewhat reminiscent of Wolverine. However, he is more juvenile. During his cage fights, Angel would revel in his glory and show off his wings to the crowd as he poses. This appears to be a façade for the audience, as he informs Nightcrawler to fight back or they both will be executed. The trauma of becoming crippled leads Angel to end up harboring a strong hatred of others, especially humans (who forced him to fight other mutants for their entertainment), Nightcrawler (for severely injuring his wing and thus damaging his pride) and to a lesser extent some mutants. In a similar manner to Wolverine rejecting Professor X and Magneto, Angel immediately tells Apocalypse, Psylocke, and Storm to "piss off" and only accepts Apocalypse's allegiance when the god-like mutant enhances Angel's power. Angel is notably the only horseman to refuse Apocalypse and only accepts his offer after being empowered, implying Archangel saw this allegiance as a debt to be paid. Despite his angry nature and insistent to be left alone, he never leaves Apocalypse's side until ordered to protect him. He also calls out to Psylocke so the two of them can attack the X-Men together, showing Archangel can work with others. It is implied that Psylocke and Angel were already on friendly terms before his injury. Powers & Abilities * Wing Manifestation - Angel possesses two large, white, feathered wings on his back that allow him to fly at various speeds while he can also perform aerial maneuvers. These wings are very large and are extremely flexible. Angel can fold them on his back so that there is only a slight bump showing from his clothing. In close combat, he can use his wings to enhance his attacks and use them to hit opponents. When his father attempted to use the cure on him, he used his wings to break his restraints and knock down anyone near him when the wings extended. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combantant - In the revised timeline, Angel was capable of beating 10 mutants including Blob (who is former military and a boxer) and is almost equal to the more superior skilled Nightcrawler. Relationships Family * Father Allies * Apocalypse † - Former Leader ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Former Teammate *** Ororo Munroe/Storm - Former Teammate *** Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke - Former Teammate Enemies * Fred Dukes/Blob - Opponent * Charles Xavier - Enemy ** X-Men *** Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Opponent and Enemy *** Raven Dalkhome *** Hank McCoy *** Jean Grey *** Scott Summers *** Peter Maximoff *** Alex Summers † Category:Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Flight Category:Male